There is considerable interest in identifying snacks which are potentially cariogenic. The purpose of this investigation is to determine whether animals fed sugar-rich snacks under well-controlled conditions in a programmed feeder would develop high levels of caries, and to determine whether foodstuffs could be ranked in their cariogenic potential.